All you need is love
by andy4ita
Summary: One night Delia tries to make Andy feel better when Nina, Jake and Sam are getting ready to leave. One shot.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know, I know. I haven't wrote fanfics for a really long time. You're gonna love this one though. Promise.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything of Everwood, I just need to write fanfics to fill up the hole created since it has been canceled.

Delia was there, in the living room staring at the window in the middle of the night, watching the moon and contemplating on something. Her thoughts were all on how much her father was crashed about Nina's leaving, she put together immediately that Andy wasn't just sad that he won't see his best friend anymore, no. Anybody could tell Andy looked rather similar to when his wife passed away, he was broken, he fall apart then. Now surely it wasn't the same thing, but the emptiness on Andy's eyes could've been sensed miles away. Delia was way too excited about her bar mitzvah celebration, but she couldn't help but think about something she could do to cheer her destroyed dad up. "I can't do nothing about this. My dad throwed an awesome party, he rented out the carousel building at the fairgrounds, I'm positve it's gonna be a fantastic party and I'll have great time at it. But dad, he's not well, he can't be well knowing Nina's gonna start a new life in Los Angeles with Dr. Jake and Sam. God I'll miss 'em a lot, but dad will miss 'em much more, I can tell he might be happy to throw the party for me this days. I can't sit back and watch without even trying to console him, if there's anything he and mom tought me, is that you have to try sometimes, you have to put some action when in a bad situation you thing you can make a difference. And that's what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna try to make a difference in this dark place, trying to pull my dad out of it."

Delia headed upstairs, when she arrived in front of his father room, she knocked. No response, pretty natural seen that it was way past 2 of the night and Andy must be deeply asleep. Delia opened the door wondering why she knocked even in the first place, she walked over the side her father was lying asleep.

"Daddy, daddy." Delia whispered, shaking easily and slowly Andy's shoulder. Delia insisted for a bounch of seconds when her father finally made some movement on his own, he opened his eyes to find his doughter towering in front of him.

"Honey, hey. What is it? did you have a bad dream? Are you all right?" He said concerned switching the lamp on to enlight the room.

"Oh. I'm okey, there's just something I have to tell you. Can you scoot over and make me some room?" She asked innocently.

"Sure. Anytime." Andy grabbed the blanket to let his doughter hop in his double sized bad.

"I know you've been not well because Nina's leaving."

"It's ok sweety - Andy caressed the girl's cheek with one finger, gently, putting a smile to rassure his girl - I know you and Ephram will miss her a lot too, everybody in this town will miss her, but

"Dad, I know you've been worse than just be sad about your best friend leaving. I can tell..." Delia refreined herself for a second. His father watched her abnormally crouching a little his eyebrows.

"Dad I know you have feelings for her." Andy cracked in a composed laugh.

"Oh. No honey, you're wrong, Nina and I have always been friends."

"Daaad." Delia eyed him "I know your're lying" her stare said.

"Ok, you're right. But you don't have to worry about that. I'm ok. I'm a big boy y'know, I can handle it."

Delia crawled closer to Andy. "You know I love you, more than anything."

"Of course, honey. I would never doubt it."

"Dad, you don't have to be sad or not even hide it. You're an amazing person, I know you made some mistakes, but I know also that you've always had the best intentions, you always were warm and kind with everyone around you, expecially with me. Dad you're gonna find someone someday, if that someone will see you the way I see you, the way mom did, you're gonna be happy man dad and I'll tell you one thing, you deserve it more than anyone in this world, trust me." With that Andy couldn't help but cry, tears of joy scorred on his cheeks, his eyes were wet of these tears about to fall down.

He embraced wholeheartedly his little girl, squeezed tightly her big father back. Andy felt so greatull hearing those words, he was proud of himself because of those words.

"I'm gonna tell you one thing too." Andy untied the ambrace putting his hands on Delia's shoulders.

"No matter what women I'm gonna met, no matter how amazing she will be, you'll always be the most precious and importan person of the world for me. Gotcha?"

They embraced again, Andy kissed several times softly Delia's head.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Delia asked

"Please." Andy answered trying to be a needy father.

Delia laid her head on Andy's shoulder and found the perfect position to rest for the night. Andy gaver one final kiss on the forhead.

"Goodnight sweety".

"Goodnight daddy"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please reaview this. I could really use feedbacks.


End file.
